In manufacturing an integrated circuit device, a pattern of interconnection and the like is formed by lithography technique. In the lithography technique, the mask layout of an exposure mask is transferred onto a resist film, and this resist film is developed. To this end, an exposure mask is formed so that the pattern of interconnection and the like can be formed as designed.